


The Christmas Date

by lizzie21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie21/pseuds/lizzie21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver Queen wants his mother to stay out of his love life he convinces Smoak Technologies CEO Felicity to pretend to be his girlfriend. Over Christmas weekend sparks fly as the two try to deny what's happening. (Cheesy Christmas story meets Arrow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey all! I wanted to write some different Christmas fluff with Arrow on their Christmas break and I love all those cheesy Hallmark/Lifetime/ABC Family Christmas movies and this popped into my brain. It's a ton of fluff (as those who read my other story can attest, that's what I do the most). This story will have either 4 or 5 parts, depending on how quickly I can get all the parts done before Christmas) and I was thinking about a New Years Eve epilogue. I would love it if you left a review. If people hate this then I probably won't post the other chapters, but I'm just trying to have fun. Thanks!

The Christmas Date

Prologue

The little girl with dark hair and glasses loved her father. He was the center of her universe. Her hero as he taught her how to build her own computer and create her own programs all before the age of 8. She adored him leaving her devastated on the day he walked out and never came back. It was the saddest day in her life.

She saw how losing the love of her life destroyed her mother. It left Donna as a single mother with an almost teenager.

And Felicity Smoak vowed to never put herself in a situation where her heart could be crushed.

\----> \-----> \----> \----> \----> \---->

Part One

With her blonde locks pulled tight on top of her head, Felicity fixed her black rimmed glasses on her nose ready to command the day at Smoak Technologies – a company she built after graduating early from MIT five years ago. Her company helped keep the biggest companies in Starling protected from hackers and viruses. Her company was almost single handily responsible for Starling's business cyber security.

So Felicity's life was perfect - she was her own boss, lived in a wonderful condo and found a great group of friends upon her venture to Starling. Unfortunately those friends were traitors right now trying their hardest to fix her up with every available bachelor in town. That wouldn't be so bad if her mother didn't call weekly asking about her male prospects.

She entered the building smiling at the employees she passed. Settling down at her desk, Felicity fired up her computer. She sat back and took a gloriously slow drag of her favorite coffee and fell back into her previous thought trail. She didn't need a man or see how one would fit into her life right now. Like she said, she was her own boss in the business word and in her personal life too. She liked not having to check in with someone. She played by her own rules. Her happiness wasn't dependent on a man which made her exuberant.

Felicity took another gulp of her coffee and logged into her email. She saw a couple of interoffice notes talking about updates to their latest project before she spied countless emails from Queen Consolidated about a potential breach in their security. The problem started last night and seemed to get worse. As she finished reading the chain of emails her assistant ran in, "Jerry, I hope what you're going to tell me is good news about the Queen situation." Should could feel a headache coming on.

"Actually, Miss Smoak, Mr. Queen asked for you to come over personally to help them deal with the problem," Jerry stuttered out, nervous about her reaction to being asked to leave the office she had just entered. "He said their in house IT can't hold off the hacker much longer."

Felicity quickly grabbed her coat, huffing as she flew to the elevator with Jerry hot on her heels.

"Call Mr. Queen tell him I'm on my way," they both stepped through the opening doors. "Then tell Curtis to take over the rest of my schedule today especially that -"

"meeting with Ray Palmer today," Jerry finished her sentence. "I'm sure Mr. Holt's schedule can be pushed. Don't worry, Miss Smoak, I'll take care of everything while you're gone."

She made it to QC in 15 minutes. Flashing her special badge to security she hurried to the bank of elevators climbing to the executive level. She walked up to the assistant's desk saying, "Felicity Smoak here to see Oliver Queen." She didn't have to wait for him because when he saw her he was across his glass covered office in three strides.

She took his outstretched hand, "Miss Smoak, thank you for coming over so quickly." She shivered at the strong grip of his handshake, feeling a pulse of electricity.

"Well I don't want to leave QC vulnerable to an attack so my fingers are here to work their magic," when he smirked at her she replayed the words she just said. "On a computer I mean."

Oliver Queen made her nervous. She had only met him a few times since she typically handled most problems from the comfort of her own office. But QC was one of the first companies to believe in her abilities so when they had a problem she didn't hesitate to deal with it in person. Additionally she had originally dealt with Oliver Queen's stepfather Walter. He had tried to recruit Felicity out of MIT for his own IT department, but she had her heart set on growing her own business after witnessing her mother struggle financially most of her life. Not that Oliver Queen had taken over the CEO position, she was a little intimidated. Not mentally (because she knew she was smarter than most people. Not a brag. Just the truth), but he was a huge, hunking man who towered over her. Add in his devastatingly charming smile and he made her feel out of her element and that brought out Felicity's word vomit as she just demonstrated.

He only the other hand didn't seemed affected by her at all.

"I'll take you down to the IT department so you can get started," Oliver led her back to the bank of elevators, punched in the floor number and then silenced engulfed them. The only sound was the hum of the elevator. "I really can't thank you enough for making this a personal priority. You're really saving me from my first disaster as CEO."

"That's what I'm here for." She mentally scolded herself. She sounded like a corporate robot now. She needed to act professionally.

Reaching the department floor Oliver set Felicity up with a work station and his best group of employees.

"Miss Smoak, I'll leave you down here to work. If you don't mind coming back to my office when you have news I would appreciate that," he forced a smile, one that Felicity could see never reached his eyes. It seemed he had the ability to be a corporate robot, too. But she thought he could also be having a spectacularly bad day. "Plus, I wouldn't be any help to you. I'm not very good with a computer."

Felicity nodded her head in understanding not many people could do what she could. "No problem, Mr. Queen. That hacker won't know what hit them."

"Please, call me Oliver. When someone calls me Mr. Queen, I look over my shoulder for my father." It was the first time she saw Oliver Queen look vulnerable. He looked like a little kid playing dress up in his father's suit and he was a man that cut quite a handsome figure in suit. He had no trouble filling it out. Dear god, she hoped she hadn't said that out loud, but Oliver hadn't reacted like she said it so she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll do that only if you call me Felicity," she smiled back happy to have seen the perfect Oliver Queen have a human moment. "I think it's time to get to work."

Her fingers began their work flying rapidly and expertly over the keyboard knowing instinctively how to thwart the attack.

"Whoever the hell you are," Felicity grunted toward the computer, "you've messed with the wrong person."

Oliver had lingered for a second, genuinely smiling at the blonde woman talking smack to a computer. She was beautiful making it hard for him to look away from her. Oliver was quite worried she would catch him staring at her, but he noticed she had a nervous habit of looking down at the ground ashamed of the innuendos that came out of her mouth. He hadn't wanted to embarrass her when she said that he filled out a suit well so he decided not to react. She looked relieved and that made his heart swell with elation. Having her at QC was the highlight of his day.

\----> \-----> \----> \----> \----> \---->

After a lot of coding, back channeling and a triumphant fist pump later Felicity made her way back to the executive floor. She saw Mr. Queen - or Oliver - on the phone and made her way to a chair just outside his office. Before sitting down she locked eyes with his through the glass and he waved her inside gesturing for her to take a seat here instead. He soundless told her he would just be a minute. The familiarity of that surprised Felicity.

Then when she heard his phone conversation, she had confirmation that he was having a terrible day.

"Mother, it isn't that big of a deal...no I don't need help. I can handle it myself," Felicity thought his mom was talking about the potential hacking problem so she quickly told him there was no more problem. "I don't care that Carter Bowen just got married. I don't need my mother fixing me up...I don't think the board cares if I'm single or not...It's not like I can find a girl you approve up at a club...This is a ridiculous conversation, Mother. Why? Because...because," what he wanted to say was because Oliver Queen doesn't need his mother finding him a wife. Oliver Queen could get a girl by shooting her his trademark smile, but he didn't want those types of girls anymore. He wanted a woman. So when Felicity gave him a smile that gave him an idea. "because I've been dating someone and I don't think she would appreciate you fixing me up with someone."

Good for him, Felicity thought, even though picturing what beautiful, leggy model he was dating made her stomach drop. But she knew what it was like to have an overbearing mother.

"Yes, Mother, if it makes you happy I'll ask her to come to Christmas Eve dinner but she might say no. We haven't been dating that long. Okay, well I have to go now, Mother. I have a successful family company to run." Hanging up the phone he turned a smile on for Felicity. "Sorry that took so long."

"Don't worry. I know what it's like to have an overbearing mother," she felt sorry for him. "Mine can't, or rather won't, take no for an answer ever. But she lives in Vegas and I don't know why I'm telling you my life story. Sorry."

He laughed, a honest belly laugh, and Felicity almost peed her pants in shock.

"No, I completely understand as you could just hear. I know she only wants the best for me but it's too much. I'm a CEO not 12," they seemed to be bonding over the commiserating. Oliver took that as a good sign.

"Thankfully for you there's a girl to bring home that should help a little bit," Felicity added. "I know my mother would certainly take about a week off if I brought someone home."

"Right. About that," might as well rip the band aid off, Queen. "There really isn't any girl. I just made that up so my mom would leave me alone. I actually thought we could help each other out, although I'll admit that I didn't know that until just now. How do you feel about pretending to be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Felicity was dumbfounded. "You're crazy. Did you just think I would just agree to this when you told your mother you had a girl? That's a pretty big gamble and I'm from Vegas."

He moved from behind his desk to lean against the front corner mere inches away from touching her knees and his closeness was intoxicating. His proximity clouded her judgement because for just a second she wanted to say yes to his insane idea.

"I don't have time to find anyone that my mother would approve of, but you're perfect. You own your own company so you're not after my money. And from what I've seen, you have a great head on your shoulders. You're not crazy like the girls I've dated in the past. I would be willing to meet your mother and we can fake date until we fake break up which might get us through at least New Years."

Felicity pushed up from the chair and walked across the room. She had to get out of the same space as him. It made sense in a way because it would get her mother off her back and even if that lasted for just a few seconds it would give her a few weeks of silence. But this was crazy. That seemed to be the most blaring thought.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he sounded desperate which didn't make sense to Felicity.

"That you're crazy," she said simply. "And there's no way people will think we're dating when you look like you and me with the glasses and the ponytail. And that I'm Jewish which could throw a wrinkle in the Christmas plans not to mention that it would be a plane ride to see my mother and that seems like a crazy commitment."

"So far I haven't heard you say no," he was smirking, because he knew she was going to agree to it. "And none of the things you listed will be a problem. I need your help, Felicity. Please help me so I don't have to deal with the wrath of my mother. I can't ask anyone my mother already knows, because she wouldn't believe it. You're my best chance of pulling this off."

She knew he was laying the charm on thick, "Does that puppy dog look and sickly sweet smile normally get a girl to do what you want?"

He smirked again, "Yes. Is it working?"

"A little bit," she admitted. Her mouth had betrayed her again and she withered onto the couch in Oliver's office. He was there by her side in an instant gentling pulling her hands into his.

"So that's a yes," his only response was a short nod. She couldn't believe she was going to fake date Oliver Queen. Someone pinch her. "Thank you. This is going to work. Then we can just go back to being business friends."

"How long have we been dating? Where did we meet? Through work or maybe through friends? Are you a cuddler? Do you like ice cream?" she asked in rapid fire fashion. "I basically know nothing about you. How is this going to work, Oliver? I don't know you're middle name. We're basically strangers."

Oliver stood at attention and pulled Felicity to her feet too. "How about I treat you to lunch and we can get to know each other? Plus you can tell me how you saved my company today."

"Alright, but I'm going to work you hard. And by work you I mean get to know you and by hard I mean ask you a million questions. See, that's something you're going to have to deal with - my word vomit. Good luck with that."

Following her out of his office she heard him add, "I enjoy a challenge."

Felicity Smoak knew she was going to regret this, but she had no idea just how much fake dating Oliver Queen would change her life.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god your response to my first chapter was incredible. I can't believe so many of you liked it. Now I feel even more pressure which isn't a bad thing. I loved all of your comments especially because they pushed me to get this part done and the next halfway done.

The Christmas Date

Part Two

Oliver and Felicity spent two hours getting to each other over coffee. Felicity told him about growing up in Vegas with a single mother, how she had been banned from multiple casinos for counting cards and regaled him how excited she was to graduate early from high school following her acceptance to MIT at the age of 16.

To say Oliver was impressed when she told him about starting her own company would be an understatement. He admired her passion and drive - and told her that - especially since he never had to work for his family's company. It was just handed to him. However, it was the way her eyes sparkled when talking about her programs that made Oliver grin back at her like an idiot. He was enamored with her after just two hours of truly getting to know each other making him confidant in his decision to bring her to Christmas. And he just shoved away those thoughts of how beautiful she looked when talking about her work and her friends. More than once he also had to shake himself out of the thoughts he had while watching her perfectly pink lips move and thinking about what they would feel like against his. But he tossed those thoughts away remembering the deal they had.

When Felicity noticed his far off expression, she misinterpreted them and started apologizing. "I'm boring you with my nerd speak. Sorry."

Unconsciously he leaned across the table squeezing her hand to make his point. "No, I enjoy listening to you. I can tell how much you love your company. It's refreshing."

The blush in her cheeks rose enjoying his compliment, but once she realized they were holding hands she slipped hers down putting it on her lap. She didn't want him to think she had a crush on him - even if she believed she could get lost in his blue eyes. No, they were just helping each other survive the holidays. He didn't feel that way about her. They barely knew each other.

That left it to Oliver to share his past with her and he felt embarrassed. He had wasted his youth whereas she shined bright accomplishing so much with very little. He was this spoiled brat that could never get a girl like Felicity. She was out of his league.

He told her anyway, because they had a deal. He shared PG versions of his teens years telling her how he and Tommy Merlyn had partied too hard, drank too much and broke too many girls' hearts until the day his father died and the yacht they were on sank. He continued telling her limited stories about how hard it was to survive on the island and how he desperately fought to make it back to his family.

During his entire story, Felicity sat with her head resting on her fist and her mouth open agape at him. Of course she had heard about the miraculous return of Oliver Queen, but for some reason she failed to make the connection between that guy and the man that sat in front of her. Realizing how hard it must be to share his stories with almost a complete stranger it was Felicity's turn to offer him a comfort patting on his forearm. She had no idea why he was telling her all of this.

"Because I trust you, Felicity Smoak," he smiled shyly at her unspoken question because he had asked himself the same question. And each time he came up with the same answer. "We might not truly know each other yet, but I trust you."

\----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \---->

It was Christmas Eve day and Felicity ran around her condo looking like a banshee. There were clothes strewn across her bed and floor searching for the perfect outfit to meet the Queen family. If it was this hard to impress your fake boyfriend's family imagine if they were actually dating. On second thought, she didn't want to think about that because Oliver was set to pick her up in four hours and she needed all of that time to get ready.

After their non-date coffee break, Oliver and Felicity shared texts throughout the night and that was when the former playboy sprung the biggest surprise on her. Felicity had thought Christmas would be spent at the Queen mansion. Instead she was headed for an overnight weekend trip to the Queen family cabin where they annual spent Christmas staying the night and opening presents in the morning. She had never agreed to spending the night with him. Had she known she probably wouldn't have said yes, but it was too late to back out now.

Unfortunately her mother had found out about her coffee non-date with Oliver. Someone had snapped their picture at the cafe and had posted it to social media speculating about Oliver Queen's new girl being a fellow CEO. What Felicity didn't know what that her mother had set up a Google alert for her daughter's name. She had no idea her mother knew how to do that until she spoke with her last night. She could still hear her mom's scream of joy echo through her ear.

_"Honey, don't you remember showing me how to set up alerts about that hunky Channing Tatum? He is just the most handsome guy on the planet and I wanted to get all the information I could on him and you showed me how. So if you're not going to tell me about your life I thought setting up an alert on you would keep me in the loop since you can't be responsible enough to let me in. And good thing because I found a picture of you and this hottie Oliver Queen. I googled him and honey, good for you. Did you know how much his family is worth?"_

She couldn't believe her mother knew how to use Google let alone outrageous enough to talk about how much money her fake boyfriend makes. Felicity gently reminded her mother she made good money and didn't need any man's help.

_"But it's certainly nice to live comfortably. You better keep this one close."_

Felicity rolled her eyes, grateful her mother couldn't see through the phone. She gave minimal details of their faux relationship before wishing her mother a good night using the excuse of getting enough beauty sleep before meeting Oliver's parents and that successfully got her mother off the phone. She tossed and turned much of the night and even when she did finally fall asleep she had strange dreams consisting of kissing a handsome man that had her confused.

Getting back to her current task, it took Felicity more than a half hour to pack her weekend bag picking out the perfect pajamas for a respectable CEO. She also needed a good road trip outfit since it would take them about two hours drive. She wanted to make a good first impression. The day before she had gone shopping with Caitlin picking out the perfect dinner dress because she guessed the Queens were like the Crawley family in Downton Abbey with special clothes for dinner. If she was going to meet the formidable Moira Queen, Felicity wanted a smart outfit to help boost her confidence.

She also picked up a Christmas present for Oliver. She thought he would be surprised that she had thought of something to get him at all.

Before she knew it Oliver was at her door looking unfairly handsome in dark washed jeans and a khaki colored sweater. Felicity had opted for a simple green dress having no idea it was Oliver's favorite color. It had an effect on him that he never expected. She looked incredible and he had the sudden urge to wrap her in his arms and kiss off her lipstick. Instead he kept himself at bay shoving his hands in his pockets to keep them from wondering and gave her a smile. "Ready to go?"

"If you'll give me just a few more minutes to pack a few last things then I'll be ready," when she saw him nod she scurried to her bathroom to pack her makeup and hair products. She appraised herself in the mirror once more and after seeing every hair in place, she decided to give herself one last pep talk. "You can do this, Felicity Meghan Smoak. You've charmed the pants off of almost every company head in Starling. Not their actually pants, but they love you and just because Moira Queen seems like the scariest woman in the world, you've faced down horrible viruses that were impossible to crack and beat them. You can do this."

"You're adorable," came the gruff voice from the man leaning against the bathroom door frame.

Felicity nearly jumped out of her skin, "Oliver! First rule of the weekend, no using ninja skills to sneak up on me. You scared me to death. It's not nice to sneak up on your fake girlfriend or a real girlfriend for that matter."

"Sorry, but you're worrying too much," Oliver said taking a step closer to Felicity. She was now backed up against the sink keenly aware of how large he looked in her not so tiny bathroom. "My mother will love you."

"Are you sure?" Why did this worry her? They weren't actually dating.

"No, I'm not sure at all," Oliver admitted with a non-ironic laugh. "I'm only certain she loves me because I'm her son. You I have no idea about."

"Thanks," Felicity muttered, eyes falling to the floor.

Closing the very little distance between them, Oliver lifted her chin up with his finger, "I promise it will be okay. We will pull this off."

She took a deep breath. He smelled delectable and there were almost flush against each other. All Felicity could think about was running her fingers over his stubble covered chin then grabbing onto the back of his head and crashing her lips to his.

They had to get out of this bathroom.

"Well let's get this show on the road then," Felicity pushed off the counter immediately missing the warmth of his body. She deposited the rest of her bathroom things into her bag and tried to go to the door. Oliver stopped her. He picked up her bag and when she tried to protest he sent her a wink.

"I am a gentleman after all."

Felicity rolled her eyes and followed him out to the car.

\----> \----> \----> \----> \---->

Fifteen minutes into their drive, Oliver and Felicity started playing 20 questions.

"Favorite ice cream flavor?" Oliver asked, recalling their conversation in his office just a few days prior.

"Mint chocolate chip," she answered. "Most embarrassing story?" Felicity had a feeling it would be from his crazy teen years.

"At the time I thought it was hilarious, but now I'm completely ashamed to say I peed on a police car." He ducked his head at the admission.

"I assume you were arrested? Or did you lead police on a high speed chase, too?" Felicity could not contain her laughter picturing the scene play out.

Oliver laughed at her suggestion. "No I was fall down drunk. There was no way I would have been able to drive. Again, not my proudest moment. My father was furious. He had to donate a large chunk of money to the policemen's charity that year. What about you?"

"That's easy to pick out. It's when I was kicked out of Caesar's Palace for counting cards. I was on break after my first year at MIT and had sneaked onto the floor. I was cocky and thought I would never be caught by the dumb security guards. Boy was I wrong." She looked directly at Oliver as he focused on the road. "They will physically throw a young blonde girl on her ass out the doors. My mother was mortified." She had been grounded for a month. Worst of all, her mother took her computer away for that full month.

"You've got some tricks up your sleeve, Miss Smoak," the flush in her cheeks rose again. She had a feeling that would happen often this weekend.

It was her turn to ask a question. "Okay, favorite memory as a child?" She hoped this answer would tell her more about his family.

"It's actually a tradition you'll see this weekend," Oliver couldn't wait for Felicity to meet his sister. He had a feeling they would really get along. "Thea and I always watch Christmas Vacation before going to bed Christmas Eve. We get loads and loads of popcorn, candy and drinks gorging out until we're ready for bed. It was the only time we felt like normal kids."

Felicity threaded her fingers through those on Oliver's right hand trying to offer him some comfort. From the few things he had told her it seemed like he didn't have the greatest childhood. It seemed sad and she reminded herself that she should hug her mother.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Oliver raise his eyebrow at their joined hands.

"With our weekend ahead we might as well get used to it," Felicity reasoned. "You're family will expect us to be somewhat affectionate. It shouldn't feel forced."

Surprisingly, she didn't hears any argument from him just a quick squeeze to reassure her. But it didn't go unnoticed by Oliver how perfectly her hand fit into his.

"Your turn to answer, Felicity." Oliver found himself anxious for her answer.

"Well growing up Jewish we didn't actually get to celebrate Hanukkah much because my mother couldn't get those days off. She was more likely to get either the day before Christmas or the day after off. So we would have that one night where we exchanged our gifts and ate Chinese food, because it's usually the only place open. It was the one night of the year we were guaranteed to be together no matter how busy our schedules were."

"It sounds like you have a weird relationship with your mother?"

"I don't want to give the wrong impression. I love my mother," and Felicity did, but Donna was eccentric. She was certain her mom and Moira Queen would never get along. "We're just different people. My mom is bubbly and outgoing and I was always the nerdy one playing with my computer parts. The only thing we have in common is blond hair. But she worked really hard to give me whatever she could after my father left. And I know I'm luckier than some because my mom loves me, sometimes too much."

Oliver laughed in agreement since that was the exact reason they were headed to his family cabin now.

They spent the next hour and more swapping more stories and it was made even more clear how much Oliver's sister meant to him. So many of his stories featured Thea.

"I can tell Thea means the world to you. Not that she wouldn't being your sister and all and I'm sure you're close. Not like in an incest way but in a brother-sister way. Oh god, I'm going to stop talking in 3...2...1."

Felicity Smoak was something special, Oliver thought. It was hard to make an incest comment adorable, but Felicity just did. He could see how embarrassed she was trying to remove her hand from his, but Oliver didn't want that to happen. Instead he gripped her hand tighter and started rubbing soothing circled across her hand with his thumb.

"You're right. Thea and I are close," Oliver supplied wanting to pull Felicity out of her babbling funk. "It was hard being away from her for five years. She was in a bad spot when I returned home. She had self medicated in my absence, but we helped each get better. She now runs an incredibly successful night club. I'm so proud of her."

He was glowing with pride and it brought a similar smile to Felicity's face.

They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. As Oliver rounded a quick corner the cabin came into view. Felicity's first thought was how beautiful it was. There were two floors with high windows and a gorgeous wood finish. It was decorated for Christmas with green garland and lights sparkling. "It looks like a Christmas card."

That put another smile on Oliver's face as he parked the car alongside the others. They both got out and made their way to the trunk for their bags. Again Oliver insisted on grabbing all four bags not letting Felicity help.

She paused nerves setting in again. Could they really fool his family? She considered them friend now, but being in love was that possible?

Feeling her nervous energy, Oliver set down the bags and pulled her in for a hug. "It will be fine. We've got this." He placed a kiss to her forehead shocking them both. He grabbed the bags once again and she followed him out from behind the car. Not only were the nerves taking over, but now Felicity could still feel where his lips had touched her forehead burning what she thought was a beacon to others.

Felicity barely had time to let the red fade from her face when she was heard a voice say, "So you must be the hussy dating my brother!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did you like it? Was it what you were expecting? Please leave me a line to let me know what you think! Thanks!! Remember, your comments helped me write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks again for the response. I'm sorry not to post sooner. Family time and Christmas took away any opportunity to finish this chapter the past two days. So to make up for it here's a chapter twice the size of the first two! You're welcome.
> 
> Also I haven't been able to proof this really well because I'm just so excited to get this out there. So please forgive me for any spelling mistakes!

The Christmas Date

Part Three

Felicity froze ready to dive into the car and drive far, far away as fast as possible. She did not sign up for a hostile environment.

Oliver transferred the bags in his right hand to his left and grabbed Felicity's hand pulling her along. "Speedy..." his tone held a hint of lecture to it, warning his sister to be nice. "Can we at least make it inside before the inquisition begins, please?"

"Hey you're the one who brings a surprise girlfriend to Christmas," Thea scolds. "And I have to find out about it from Mom! Not from you. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"It was a spur of the moment decision. And you've been pretty busy. I haven't seen you in weeks, Thea." Before the banter went any farther, Oliver led them all into the cabin's entrance and set down the bags. He let go of Felicity's hand to pull his sister into a bear hug.

"Ollie, put me down!" Thea swatted his back giggling.

Taking in the scene, Felicity couldn't help but smile as she finally got a glimpse at their brother-sister relationship in person.

Backing away from his sister, Oliver grabbed Felicity's left hand once more.

"Thea, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak." He turned back, flashing his mega watt smile to Felicity and placed a feather light kiss to the back of her hand. It had her struggling for air. "Felicity, this is my sister Thea, who apparently has no manners."

Once again Felicity had to remember this was just pretend, but now that he had put his lips on her skin twice she found it hard to differentiate from what was truth and what was not. But she pushed those thoughts away and stretched out her right hand to the other woman in the room. "Thea, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Oliver has raved about you ever since I met him." That wasn't a lie.

With their driveway altercation still fresh in Felicity's mind she was surprised to feel Thea pull her into her arms for a hug.

"Well, Oliver has told me virtually nothing about you," Thea said as she released Felicity, "But anyone who puts that beaming smile on my brother's face is good with me!"

Felicity brushed off the compliment. "No, I think he's happy to see you. Not that he isn't happy with me. Believe me we're a deliriously happy couple. The kind that can't keep their hands off each other, but that's not why he's smiling. My hands had nothing to do with that. Oh god, what I meant was that your brother misses you. He told me about your club and how you've been spending most of your time there." Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look, Oliver doing his best to not laugh at her ramble. He was impressed that she had deduced all that information from their short time together. She clearly had paid attention. "So tell me how everything is going."

"You are seriously adorable," and Thea latched her arm with Felicity's leading her to the living room. Oliver took that as his cue to run their bags upstairs. Although he didn't want to leave Felicity for long.

Climbing the long staircase Oliver's mind replayed the last few minutes. He didn't know why he kissed Felicity on the forehead. That was a lie. He knew why. It had felt right in that moment. He had wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. He could feel the nervous energy radiating off her and attributed it to her introvert personality. Every time he was with her he found himself wanting to make sure she felt comfortable - more than just because she was helping him out.

But what he didn't expect was the tingling sensation that he felt after the kiss and it wasn't even on her lips. But it was that feeling that made him try another kiss this time on her hand. Oliver wanted to know if that electric feeling from before was a fluke. It wasn't. He felt that same tingle which caused his face to split into a grin.

However, Oliver was sure Felicity didn't feel the same way. How could she? It was the same argument he had with himself just a few days ago. Since his return from the island he was trying to turn his life around and Felicity was the kind of person he wanted to change for. She was perfect, but she deserved a man on her intellectual level. He could barely log into his own computer. And yet Oliver had this feeling of wanting to win her over. He didn't have time to explore that thought as Thea knocked on his door.

"Hey big bro, you might want to play the knight in shining armor for your new girl down there. Felicity is on one couch with Mom and Walter on the other. You really need to go save her."

Oliver took the steps by three he heard Thea call out her approval of Felicity something he would process later. He collected himself before walking into the room finding it ever so easy to put on a smile if it meant seeing Felicity.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry it took me so long with the bags."

Felicity sent him a desperate, deer caught in the headlights looks. It was just so Felicity, Oliver thought. He joined her on the couch wrapping an arm around her back. He leaned in to place another kiss near her ear - seriously at this rate he wasn't ever going to keep his lips off her - but he brushed it off as an opportunity to truly apologize. "Sorry," his warm breath sent a shiver down her spine that puzzled Oliver. Was she affected by him? He couldn't explore that thought either with his mother and stepfather sitting just a few feet away from them.

All Felicity could do was plaster a fake smile to her face promising herself she would make Oliver pay for leaving her alone.

"Oliver," came Walter's British accent. "We had no idea you were dating Miss Smoak but it's a pleasant surprise."

"Yes, Oliver," came Moira's even and dangerous tone, "no one had any idea you were dating. Not even your sister which I find hard to believe."

Oh, god. Moira knew, Felicity thought. They were done. Panic settled over Felicity and her heart rate increased. If Moira found out they were faking it she would probably destroy her company, everything Felicity had worked for could be gone because she had agreed to this stupid idea that had come out of charming and hot Oliver Queen's mouth. She was dead.

Oliver's grip tightened around Felicity, "Mother, we wanted some time to ourselves to explore our relationship before the press invaded our lives. I can't imagine you would begrudge us alone time." Good. Oliver had saved them. Felicity could back down from the ledge.

"But totally appropriate alone time. Nothing sexual," Felicity finally found her voice at the worst possible time. Dear floor, please swallow her up whole and spit her out back in time where she had never met Oliver Queen and his family. "Sorry, my brain to mouth filter acts up at the worst times."

Oliver laughed, loud and boisterous, filling the entire cabin. The laugh was mostly attributed to Felicity's babble, but the other reason his laugh boomed came in response to his mother's series of facial expressions. "It's all part of her charm!"

"I'm sure," Moira said quickly and it didn't escape anyone's notice.

"Mom, did you know Felicity started her own company after graduating from MIT early?" Oliver thought he'd steer the conversation to safer territory by trying to impress his mother.

"We even tried to lure her away to QC before she graduated, but she was determined to make her own mark. Very admirable, indeed." Bless Walter's heart, Felicity thought. He was trying to help break the tension palpable throughout the room.

It was obvious to Felicity that Moira command attention and power in any ran she sat. It scared Felicity more than a surprise visit from Donna Smoak. However, Felicity was certain the biggest hurdle she faced was getting Moira to believe she wasn't intimidated by her. Hard to do when you're clearly intimidated. Moira was a shark in the water and Felicity reeked of blood.

Sitting up from the couch, Oliver pulled Felicity with him fingers tangling once more. "I think it's time I get Felicity settled in and we change out of these clothes for dinner. We'll see you down here shortly." Without giving his mother time to argue, Oliver whisked the two up the stairs. "We survived our first encounter."

Barely, Felicity thought, but chose to stay silent. She didn't think opening her mouth would help anything right now. It just got her in trouble.

Oliver brought Felicity to the second floor lined with minimal decorations and many rooms. Oliver opened one of the bedroom doors where Felicity found a mahogany room warm and inviting. It was furnished with a desk and sofa with a bed against the far wall. It was the largest bed Felicity had ever seen. She also thought she spied a door for an en suite bathroom. The whole things screamed luxury and she couldn't believe she had the room to herself.

"About that," Oliver started at her non-inner thought, "my mother said all of the guest rooms are being renovated. So..."

"- we're staying here together," Felicity finished for him.

"But don't worry, Felicity, I'll sleep on the sofa and you can have the bed," Oliver spoke quickly feeling just a but uneasy because part of him could see the two of them in this bed together as picturing her blonde hair covering his nose and mouth.

"Oliver, I'll take the sofa," she argued. "There's no way you and your muscles fit on that sofa comfortably. I only said 'you' right? Either way you should take the bed."

"No, I insist," Oliver picked up his own bag putting an end to any further debate. "I'll change in her if you want to get ready in the bathroom?" He shyly suggested.

Felicity readily agreed and took her bag into what she soon discovered was an equally massive bathroom. While finding places to set her makeup bag and straightener, Felicity's mind drifted to the man who was changing just a couple of feet away from her. He was probably naked right now and that idea excited and terrified Felicity. Over the last 48 hours her mind had drifted to Oliver often as they encountered so much. Just minutes ago his arm had been around her waist bringing a heavy reminder of his presence. She wasn't sure how she was feeling. Everything blurred together.

Trying to shake out of her foggy mind, Felicity grabbed a wash cloth and began to wipe her fresh in an attempt to freshen her makeup. When her hand traveled to her forehead she was reminded that was another place Oliver had touched her. Her fingers ghosted over the spot where his lips were remembering how warm his lips felt and how wonderful he smelled. At the time, she thought he was just playing the part, but he appeared proud to introduce her to his sister and mother. Then his arm around her while they were on the couch, what was that? She had once again believe it was all for show, but the way his fingers kept circling her skin didn't feel friendly. It felt quite the opposite as if he couldn't keep his hands off her.

Felicity was shocked out of those thoughts but a soft thumping on the door.

"Felicity, I just wanted to let you know I'm ready whenever you are. Just in case you were wondering when to leave the bathroom, that is," now it was his turn to sound nervous.

"Just five more minutes please," and Felicity heard him tell her there was no rush. She quickly changed from one dress to another - this one a rich navy color. It was sleeveless with a belt cinching her waist. With one final look in the mirror Felicity left her refuge, her safe spot, in the bathroom.

She found Oliver leaning against the bed checking his phone. When she stepped out he quickly dropped his phone letting her know he very much approved of the dress - sophisticated yet alluring. He had the sudden urge to run his fingers up and down her bare arms. He unhappily, however, refrained from letting that thought play out instead choosing to take an enormous gulp of air.

"Ready to face the firing squad for round two?" He tried to make the mood more playful, but there was a charge between them that didn't fade.

Making it tougher, Felicity found his hand once again saying, "Let's go fake it! Ugh, my brain thinks of the worst way to say things."

That had the two of them laughing as they walked down the stairs and they entered the dining room in just the same way where they were greeted by an unexpected visitor. "Tommy!? What are you doing here?"

So this was the infamous Tommy Merlyn, Felicity thought.

"You know how big of a jerk my father's been since, well forever, so your mother took pity on me and invited for Christmas dinner." The two buddies embraced jovial with hearty pats on the back exchanging Merry Christmases. "But why are we talking about my father when you have this gorgeous creature with you. Hi, I'm Tommy, Tommy Merlyn. But you can call me whatever you want, especially if it's yours."

Tommy tried to pick up Felicity's hand to give it a despicably sloppy kiss, but Oliver quickly swatted it away. "I don't need you pawing my girlfriend, Tommy. This is Felicity Smoak." Tommy's eye brow hitched up at the word girlfriend.

"Oliver has told me about you, or should I say, warned me about you."

Tommy's laugh rang throughout the room. "I promise I'm more bark than bite - most of the time," he added as an afterthought.

"It's nice to meet you, Tommy."

Oliver fit Felicity into his side possessively, "That's enough conversation with a Merlyn. I don't need you corrupting Felicity."

"Corrupting!" Tommy said with a fake expression of shock, "You mean you're afraid she'll fall for my charm and devilish good looks like Stacey Smith did the summer in between sophomore and junior year."

"The fact that you can recall the specific year is disturbing, Merlyn," said Thea joining the group in the dining room. "Mom and Walter are on their way down. I see you two survived this afternoon."

"By the skin of our teeth," Oliver laughed.  
\----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \---->

They made it through the salad before questions about their relationship dominated the conversation.

"Ollie, how did you two get together?" Tommy asked, unknowingly throwing his friend under the bus. How did he and Felicity forget to come up with an answer to that question prior to arriving? Probably because they were too busy actually getting to know each other.

"Yes, Oliver," Moira chimed in looking like a cat that caught the canary, "we would like to know how this happened."

Felicity shot an evil glare into her soup since she was sure she shouldn't turn her gaze to her boyfriend's, Oliver's - she meant Oliver - mother.

"A couple of months ago I called on Felicity for help at QC. She had to come over to the office numerous times over the span of two weeks. We had so many problems with out network and Felicity was our savoir taking care of all the problems herself. During that time I had been dying to ask her out, but didn't think it was appropriate."

Felicity did a double take boring her eyes into Oliver as he told the story. He wasn't looking at her. But that story wasn't a lie. She had spent the better part of two weeks as an honorary employee of QC upgrading the mainframe. QC had added an entire new division and their old network couldn't handle the load.

"She was pulling an all nighter one night," Oliver continued this time looking at Felicity as the room sat captivated, "and I surprised her with dinner. She had jumped in fright when I brought it down to her." He started with a laugh remembering her look of utter fright.

"That's because you have freaky ninja skills that lets you sneak up on people, mainly me, without them knowing and scaring the dickens out of them," Felicity argued remembering the exact moment he was talking about. "I was so embarrassed. I had thought it was only me on that floor. You came in and I was chewing on a pen."

"It was red," Oliver couldn't ever erase that moment from his mind. He recalled it in vivid detail. Her hair was askew, but she was in her element looking just as beautiful as she did tonight.

"I can't believe you remember that," she also remembered being shocked that Oliver Queen knew about Big Belly Burger. She had thanked him for bringing her dinner that night, but had gone straight back to working. They didn't even eat the food together. So was this how he really felt? Was that a failed attempt at asking her out on a date or was this a smooth lie? She wanted to ask, but they were in the middle of dinner. Felicity hoped to get a look at him, try to read what was in his eyes, but after admitting what color the pen was, he almost refused to meet her eyes.

With the silence in the room growing, Thea jumped in. "And then you asked her out?" The story had just stopped.

"Yep," Oliver said quickly, "She said yes and now we're here." He hadn't expected to let that much information spill especially if Felicity didn't feel the same way, but he didn't dare meet her eyes for fear of scaring her away.

And with her little sister intuition kicking in, Thea directed the conversation away from her brother's relationship and toward herself not fully realizing how much she was saving him in the moment.  
\----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \---->

With dinner over Oliver excused himself so he could change for the movie.

"Felicity, would you mind helping me get the snacks ready?" Thea had already changed into pajamas and had an ulterior motive.

"Love to," Felicity turned to Oliver. "I'll go up when you come back so I can change too."

Thea led Felicity to the kitchen putting her in charge of getting the popcorn popped.

"Felicity, I'm really glad you're here. My brother deserves great things in his life and I think you could be one."

Wow, Felicity thought, high praise from someone she initially believed hated her. "Thanks, Thea. That's a really nice thing to say."

"I'm not just saying it to be nice. I can tell you mean a lot to my brother," Thea piled sodas and candy on a tray with cups.

"You really think so? I think he's hard to read." Felicity didn't know why she was opening up to Thea about her feeling for Oliver, but she had all these crazy thoughts running through her brain and she couldn't very well ask Moira for advice. And if she tried calling Caitlin she might be overheard. So Felicity took the chance with Thea while it might backfire.

"I'm not sure how much he's told you about the island," Thea started.

"A little but I haven't pushed him either."

"He hasn't told me specific details either, but I can tell it's weighed on him heavily. When came back he was really closed off at first." That was something Thea had a front row seat to, unfortunately. "Seeing him with you he seems lighter, happier. Since returning he hasn't laughed nearly as much as I've seen today with you. It's really wonderful for my family to see even if my mother doesn't show it. I think she's threatened. She's scared you'll steal him away."

"You're pretty wise for someone so young. I don't mean for that to sound condescending."

"I understand, Lissy. Can I call you Lissy?" She didn't wait for a reply in the positive. "When you lose your father and brother on the same day it forces you to grow up pretty quickly.

"We better get back or Ollie might think we ate all the food."  
\----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \---->

With Felicity upstairs changing, Thea against seized the opportunity and gave her brother her hearty approval of Felicity.

Oliver, though, ducked his head unhappy to be lying to his sister.

"What is it? Quick before she's back," Thea prompted. Her number one priority her brother.

He decided to tell Thea a partial truth. "Sometimes I think she's too good for me. She's exceptionally smarter and kinder. She would have hated me before the island."

Thea threw her arms around her big brother. "Well good thing you're not that guy anymore, but you do have an exceptionally thick skull. Don't you see the way she looks at you?" He shook his head. "Then you're not looking hard enough. That girl is all in with you."

The conversation stopped there as Felicity rejoined them wearing the weirdest pair of pajamas the Queen siblings had ever seen.

"What are you wearing, Lissy?"

"From what I read about Christmas people wear themed pajamas and the only ones I own are Doctor Who." Felicity shrugged. She had just wanted to fit in.

Oliver poked at the creature on the pajamas. "Is this the doctor?"

"No those are Daleks - the Doctor's nemesis. We may have to rethink our relationship if you can't get on board with Doctor Who." Felicity was only half serious and then laughed. "Get it? On board with the Doctor?"

They stared at her with identical blank expressions.

"You're such a nerd," Oliver let loose making fun of Felicity. She swatted at him taking in a little grope of his abs. Completely accidentally.

"Please don't make out during any part of the movie," Thea whined, "You'll ruin the tradition."

Taking the opportunity she was afforded, Felicity leaned back into Oliver's chest and his arm automatically wrapped around her. For the amount of muscles he had, Felicity found Oliver quite comfy. Before she knew it the Griswolds were looking for their Christmas tree.  
\----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \----> \---->

Waking up to a dark room, Oliver found Felicity's head on his shoulder. She was sleeping peacefully and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead he gently removed himself from the couch. He hooked an arm under her knees as the other cradled her head carrying her bridal style up the stairs.

He laid her down on the bed tucking her in. He took a moment to appreciate her beauty seeing her hair fanned out on the pillow. He made his way to the sofa, but just as he sat down he heard Felicity say something.

" 'liver," she mumbled again sleepily. The way she said his name had him feeling fuzzy like all he wanted to do was wrap himself around her and never let go.

"I'm here, Felicity."

"Get in the bed," she said a little clearer.

"No, I'm okay." He thought she might fall back asleep.

"Oliver...get in the bed. There's plenty of room," she was more confident, forceful this time. When she didn't feel the bed dip she said his name again. " 'liver..."

He couldn't deny her any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's ready for the morning after aka Christmas morning?! Please let me know what you think!


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yea the next part! I'm really excited to hear what you guys have to say at the end of this one. I don't want to give anything away, so that's all I'll say. Thank you for all of your responses and I'm sorry for not responding to all of them. They mean so much!

 

* * *

The Christmas Date

Part Four

As Felicity woke she could feel the sun streaming in from the windows. She had slept peacefully through the night and felt blissfully warm. It was the kind of warmth where you never wanted to leave the cocoon of the covers because the moment you did the cold would seep into your body. Opening her eyes Felicity discovered it wasn't the blankets keeping her warm. It was the massive body that belonged to a sleeping Oliver. She was face-to-face with him as one of his arms was thrown over her side. The position gave her an unobstructed view of him.

She would have to be blind to not notice just how attractive he was, but he was more than his pretty face. This week had shown her that. He loved his job calling upon her before something bad happened that could affect the company's reputation. He cared what his mother thought as evidence of her presence this weekend. And he loved his sister immensely and protectively. He would risk everything for her and that made him a good man.

Taking a closer look Felicity found his most striking feature to be how young he looked while sleeping. During the day he looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his broad shoulders. It had been hard for her to reconcile this Oliver with the hard edged CEO she knew before this weekend. He acted much older than his 30 years of age, but she couldn't imagine what those 30 years held. He had been through so much and dealt with it daily. Which made Felicity treasure this moment of watching him sleep, memorizing his features.

Then deciding to push her luck, Felicity trailed a single finger feather lightly down Oliver's bulging bicep to his forearm. She had to stave off a chill in fear of disturbing his sleep, but she continued her exploration with her eyes as she took in his strong chest next. Briefly her mind wondered if he normally slept without a shirt. Believing that if he did she was both lucky and cursed that he still had it on. Recalling how it felt to have his lips on her forehead and hand, Felicity let her mind entertain the thought of putting her lips on him. She hesitated.

She was still confused. The story he told at dinner gave her hope, desperately gave her hope, that Oliver returned her affection for him.

Oh goodness, Felicity thought, that was the first time she admitted to herself that she had feelings for Oliver. It was crazy happening in a whirlwind. Last week they were acquaintances. Today they were in bed together.

That conversation with Thea perpetuated her hope since she was another pair of eyes assessing the situation - even if Thea did not have the full details.

Weighing the pros and cons, Felicity took the plunge. She leaned in and touched her lips to the cotton of his shirt right over his heart. Oliver jerked in response causing Felicity to freeze. She quickly contemplated if she should pretend to be asleep because she didn't want to be caught in the act. Deciding fast she closed her eyes and waited to see if Oliver was awake. She felt the arm on her move, snaking further around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, a spot that ended with her head just inches away from being tucked under his. She cracked one eye open to see if he was awake, but there was no sign of consciousness from Oliver.

With little choice in her position, or rather having no desire to leave the spot, Felicity laid her head down on his upper arm and tried to drift back to sleep.

* * *

Felicity never fell fully back to sleep affording her the ability to know when Oliver awoke. She tried to keep her breathing even curious to see his reaction to their position. She remembered relentlessly nagging him last night until he agreed to sleep in the same bed as her.

She felt his hand brush her hair gently taking a piece into his hand. He tucked it behind her ear and Felicity took that as her opportunity to wake up.

In response, Oliver broke into a toothy grin as her brilliant blue eyes met his.

"Hi," Felicity said shyly, her voice raspy with sleep.

"Good morning." Feeling refreshed Oliver couldn't remember the last time he woke so happy and he gave full credit to the blonde in his arms. He had begun the night on the far side of the bed trying to respect Felicity's space. However, his subconscious must have had other ideas. He had dreamed about waking with her in his arms and when he found it had become reality it was a Christmas present he hadn't thought to ask Santa for.

"I'm sorry I berated you into sleeping with me. Not sleeping with me, but just sleeping with me. I realize they sound like the same thing out loud, but they don't in my head." Way to say something immediately embarrassing first thing in the morning. She thought Oliver would want to jump out of the bed now, far away from her.

"You didn't have to beat me into submission to agree," making the admission Oliver wanted to gauge her reaction.

The two of them were facing each other, laying on their sides with heads propped up on their hands. They wore identical expressions - dopey grins content to lay there with each other this morning and Oliver took that as a good omen. But then Felicity turned serious and Oliver felt the pit in his stomach grow.

"I think we should talk about what's happening between us," Felicity had hoped she read their situation correctly.

"Yea," Oliver found her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I think that would be a good idea."

"Because I was hoping - " but Felicity was cut off by a pounding on the door.

"Ollie! Felicity! Are you decent?" Thea's voice came loud through the door. She had the worst timing.

"Yea, Speedy," Oliver called back in disappointment as the two of them sat up in the bed. He wanted to stay in their happy bubble. Shut out the rest of the world.

"Guys, get downstairs so we can open presents! You've had all night for each other," Thea winked and left with a skip in her step leaving as quickly as she came.

Felicity's head fell onto Oliver's chest. He could feel her similar disappointment prompting him to rub a hand over her back, up and down.

"I know," Oliver huffed. He dropped a kiss to the back of her head, the action coming naturally. "But if we don't move she'll come back in here."

* * *

Wrapping paper littered the floor as everyone dug into their gifts. This was the first family Christmas Felicity had ever been part of, she had only seen them on TV. She found the experience quite exhilarating seeing the joy it brought them all. And Felicity thought this was one of those rare days where the Queens took to being themselves. They weren't putting on a show.

Felicity was content to sit back watching them enjoy themselves when she was shocked to receive a gift from Moira and Walter. She hadn't expected anything. They gave her a gorgeous Alexander McQueen bag, the humor not lost on Felicity as she gratefully accepted it.

Now it was Felicity's turn to give out gifts. She handed a couple of boxes to Oliver.

"You bought me something?" His face lit up, genuinely surprised that she had thought to get him something. And the wrapping was perfect. At her urging he tore through the paper seeing that she had gotten him a phone and a tablet. He knew he was bad with technology, but a brand new phone? He had a perfectly reasonable phone.

"Your phone is too old for a multi-billion dollar CEO to be using," Felicity explained with a hint of a smirk. "And since you now date the founder of her own technology company, I can not in good faith let you continue to use that phone. It hurts me deep in my soul to see you use a phone that's obsolete. Blackberry was cool in like 2005."

"Hey, it's what I'm used to," Oliver laughed knowing his argument was lame. "We didn't get the latest updates on the island."

The room went silent. Oliver's family was unaccustomed to hearing him joke about his time on the island. Although Felicity thought nothing of it as she continued to make her point.

"Oliver, bad technology is my arch nemesis. It must be defeated, thoroughly crushed. And that includes destroying your phone. Please believe me," she gripped his arm tightly to emphasis her next point, "when I say I will dump you if you continue to use that phone."

"You wouldn't!" They were both laughing.

She stuck her tongue out at him and kept talking. "Then we can connect this tablet to your phone and bring you fully into the 21st century. It's about time you joined."

Putting aside the silliness for just a second Oliver thanked her earnestly for his gifts.

"Now it's your turn!"

"Oliver..." She hated mysteries. Ripping into the box her mouth dropped open at what she found inside. "Oliver, how did you get this? The new version isn't supposed to be out for months!" It was the latest Palmer smart watch and Felicity added a little squeal of joy showing her excitement.

"I have a friend who owed me a favor," he was ecstatic to see her joy over the gift. It felt soul affirming.

"Did you know it has built in wifi?" Felicity rambled through the rest of the watches features at hyper speed. Next to waking up with her in his arms, this was Oliver's second favorite part of the weekend. "I could probably call the moon with this watch."

Oliver chuckled, "I'm glad you like it. I was nervous you would find it boring or dumb."

Like it?" She asked incredulously. Did he not see her reaction? "Oliver, I love it! It's incredible. Thank you." She twisted her arms around Oliver's neck on the verge of choking him, but Oliver didn't care. He picked her up with her feet leaving the floor.

"There's one more part to your present." Oliver gently placed her back on the floor already regretting letting go of her. The box he put in her hands was bigger than the last.

In the box laid the most beautiful red dress Felicity had ever seen. With an illusion neckline, Felicity ran her fingers over the super soft material. "Oliver, it's gorgeous. I can't wait to wear it."

"Well you'll get to wear it tonight at our Queen Christmas Party," it was another detail Oliver failed to mention prior to their departure. She should be mad, but the dress was so lovely and Oliver looked so happy that she couldn't deny him anything. Oliver continued his voice lowering a little with his family still in the room. "Felicity, I was hoping that tonight could serve as a sort of, well, what I'm trying to say is..."

"Oliver, Felicity, it's time for brunch," Moira interrupted them this time. Once again a family member had thwarted their opportunity to talk.

* * *

Throughout brunch Oliver and Felicity shared innocent touches under the table. Feet touching and pinkies brushing against the others all while spying on each other through hooded eyes. Every time Oliver touched her, Felicity's body thrummed with electricity. She knew the longer they sat at the table with his family, not talking to each other the more she felt like she might suffer spontaneous combustion. All of this happened while Walter tried talking to Felicity about updates at her company, but she had a hard time focusing. This meal was worst than their first.

With the plates cleared away and the conversation dwindling down, Oliver excused himself and Felicity from the table using the story of working on his new Christmas presents as cover. Oliver grabbed Felicity by the hand, giddy with excitement, ready to sprint up the steps.

But they never made it out of the dining room.

"Oh brother dear," came Thea's sing-song voice, "you can't rush off with Felicity. We have a lavish party to get pretty for!"

"You're both already beautiful," Oliver argued. "You don't need the whole day to get ready. Can't I just have an hour with Felicity?"

"Ollie, how little you know about what it takes for us to get ready. And if I let you have her for an hour it will turn in to two and we just don't have that kind of time," Thea pulled on Felicity's other arm and for just a second she was caught between Queen siblings. She knew who she would actually pick in this situation, but Thea was right. They needed to get ready knowing she wanted to look perfect tonight. Oliver and the dress deserved that.

Reluctantly, Felicity let go of Oliver's hand. "Sorry." She was quickly pulled up the stairs, but to a room that she wasn't sharing with Oliver

"Stinking little sisters," Oliver mumbled, kicking at invisible dirt before finding something to do.

* * *

Dressed in a tuxedo, Oliver paced the floor in front of the staircase palms sweating and nerves setting in. No woman had ever made him nervous, but it was the good kind. Like he couldn't contain himself any longer, entertaining the thought of bursting into Thea's room and grabbing Felicity right now. He took a deep breath trying to settle down.

Thea had come down a few minutes prior informing him that Felicity would be right behind her. Oliver readjusted the sleeves of his tux for the fifth time. He was losing his mind in anticipation thinking the second hand on the clock was mocking him with every tick.

Then that moment happened. When the rest of the world ceased to exist as Felicity appeared at the top of the stairs. She smiled at him as she smoothed her hand down the dress brushing out an invisible wrinkle.

The red sheath dress hugged every curve of her body exquisitely. It was another sleeveless number, a feature prevalent in her own closet, and Oliver had picked it out because he drooled at the sight of her bare arms. She was also wearing a pair of sky high heels borrowed from Thea. Afraid of face planting down the steps, Felicity gripped the railing to steady herself. Seeing Oliver in a tux didn't do anything to help her balance.

However, Oliver noticed none of her nerves. No, he saw Felicity glide, float down the stairs radiating beauty. His heart fluttering faster than a flash.

When she reached the bottom, he offered her his hand.

"You look dangerously handsome, Mr. Queen," her voice was confident. She was proud of herself.

"Felicity, words fail me."

That pesky blush found her again, but Felicity just pushed a piece of hair behind her ear trying to hide it.

"It would be my honor if you would be my date tonight," Oliver's smile beamed, lighting the room like no candle could ever accomplish. Offering her the crook of his arm, she gladly accepted.

"Lead the way, Oliver."

* * *

Felicity was introduced to more people than she could count knowing she remembered only a quarter of their names.

In the process of finding another drink she had gotten separated from Oliver much to her dismay. Then she was roped into a few different conversations, nothing of any importance. Some people were nosy asking about her relationship with Oliver while some seemed interested as they asked about her work. Yet none of them were the man she wanted to talk to.

A few moments later she spotted him just inside the foyer talking with Tommy. His back was to her so Felicity took advantage. She used her best ninja skills to silently move behind him until she was able to wrap her arms around his midsection. He jolted just a second before he realized who it was. His hands went to where hers laid as he leaned back into her body careful not to tip her over.

Basking in the feel of his body Felicity moved around Oliver's side, an arm still around his back as she greeted Tommy.

Looking at the two of them Tommy's eyes carefully moved up to the door frame. "Felicity, your timing couldn't be more perfect. I believe Oliver's been not so patiently waiting for you under this mistletoe."

"What?" Oliver exclaimed before Tommy gestured above them. Yep, there it was staring back at them. It was a total coincidence, but not unwelcome.

Carefully lowering his head Oliver found her eyes. When he saw no objection from Felicity, he pushed both hands into her hair at the nape of her neck, grateful she had worn it down so his fingers could skim through the strands. Then one hand trailed down to her lower back pulling her flush to his chest. He could feel hers heaving. She wanted this as much as he did.

Oliver tilted her head slightly and finally brought his lips to hers. Upon feeling his lips soft and warm against hers, Felicity's arms wound tighter around his waist giving Oliver the idea to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue across her lips and she granted him entrance leaving no space untouched.

Time slipped away as their first kiss turned to kisses both trying to memorize the feel of the other's mouth and the number of teeth. Losing themselves in the moment, they temporarily forgot where they were. When they heard a throat clear they broke a part. Oliver didn't want to let her go though as he gently rubbed the pad of his thumb against her cheek. They were both winded.

Weirdly what came to Felicity's mind after their lips pulled away was that quote from The Princess Bride.

_'Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kissed rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.'_

That's what Felicity felt. This kiss blew everything she had ever felt about a boy - and that girl one time in college - out of the water. As she came back down to earth, Felicity noticed everyone was staring at them. "Sorry. Although not about the kiss. I'm definitely not sorry about that. I'm like the opposite of sorry, whatever that is. I'm sorry that we just made out in front of the entire Queen Consolidated board."

"I'm not," Oliver almost purred and placed a chaste kiss to her temple.

"Right, because Ollie Queen wouldn't care about making out with some bimbo in front of the president let alone some suits from the company. That almost happened with us, Ollie, remember when we were almost caught by your father fooling around at the QC holiday party in high school?" Felicity's happy moment was intruded on by a beautiful blonde, tall and with legs that went on for miles as accentuated by the daring slit in her black dress. This woman clearly had history with Oliver and Felicity didn't know what to do.

"Laurel, what are you doing here?" It was Tommy who broke the silence. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Moira invited me said it was important that I attend," Laurel took a drag of her wine. "Why, Ollie, aren't you happy to see me?" She completely ignored Merlyn and the girl she saw in Oliver's arms that she didn't know nor cared to know.

"Just really surprised to see you here, that's all." Oliver looked anywhere but at Felicity not sure how to react with his ex-girlfriend and hopefully new girlfriend meeting like this. Laurel was obviously drunk and Oliver's instinct was to get Felicity far, far away.

Putting the pieces together, Felicity took it upon herself for introductions since Oliver's behavior became clipped and cold. Felicity extended a friendly hello. "Hi, I'm Felicity. I don't believe we've met?"

"That's probably because Ollie never planned on introducing you to his girlfriend."

"What?!" Confusing engulfed Felicity feeling like she had been slapped in the face by the information. Oliver had a girlfriend? Was he lying to her? What was this weekend about if he already had a girlfriend? A million questions plagued her mind as she stared at this beautiful woman. This is not what she signed up for. She had to get away from this. Detaching herself from Oliver, Felicity hustled to the sanctuary of the bathroom holding back tears trying to tell herself not to cry making it all worse. She heard Oliver call her name, but she didn't want to cause a scene at the party and she needed to be alone with her thoughts right now.

Sitting down against the cold floor Felicity's mind wondered through their weekend. Oliver was the perfect gentleman making her feel comfortable at every opportunity. Everything he had told her felt like the truth. After the initial lie of their entire weekend, he had asked her to be his real date tonight and that felt genuine. Then their perfect kiss - there was nothing false in that. She felt that all the way in her toes and she had witness the effect on him. Pulling up from the floor, Felicity wiped her face and headed back downstairs. She owed him the benefit of the doubt at least.

Felicity returned to the party searching for Oliver hoping he would tell her what the heck was going on. She was a little surprised that he didn't come after her, but she shrugged off that worry. Trying to avoid all conversation, Felicity was unable to locate Oliver in either the main room of the party or the dining room. Then when she heard raised voices coming from a room she believed to be an office Felicity went to check it out. What she found did not ease her mind.

Oliver and gorgeous Laurel stood a half foot away from each other in a heated discussion. Felicity couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw the way Oliver's eyes softened when gorgeous Laurel began to cry. Her heart sank when she witnessed Oliver pull dumb, gorgeous Laurel in for a hug that appeared anything but platonic. And when they pulled away Oliver wiped a tear from her face with the thumb that just moments ago was stroking Felicity's cheek. Fire burned deep in her blood. The final straw came when dumb, stupid, gorgeous Laurel placed her hand over Oliver's heart, the first place Felicity had ever kissed him.

Without waiting around, Felicity rushed back up the stairs hastily throwing everything she brought in her bag. Grabbing her jacket, Felicity hurried around the cabin in search of the other Queen sibling. She didn't have much time if she wanted to avoid the embarrassment of being fake dumped. Thankfully Felicity found Thea flirting with a boy in a red hoodie that clearly looked like he didn't belong at the party.

Spying the tear tracks on Felicity's face, Thea rushed to her side. "What's wrong, Lissy?"

"I...I..." it was hard to breathe properly through the sobs, "I need to leave. I know this is a lot to ask, but can I borrow your car? I'd call a cab, but it will take too long and I have to get out of here. Thea, please."

"What did my dingbat of a brother do?" Thea held on to both of Felicity's hands trying to offer some solace.

The sobs came back, "He...Laurel...please, Thea, I need to leave." Desperation dripped from her voice. She kept looking over her shoulder expecting to see Oliver chasing after her, but she never did see him. Because, as she reminded her babbling brain, Oliver was with his dumb, stupid, gorgeous Laurel. This was Felicity's worst nightmare. She had seen her mother destroyed after losing the love of a man. She couldn't go through this.

"Sure, I'll grab my keys," Felicity followed Thea to the kitchen where her keys hung from a hook. "I'll ask Roy to stay so he can take me home. My mother and brother will hate it, but it'll be repayment for whatever Ollie did."

Felicity pulled Thea into her arms in a tight hug so eternally grateful for her help in this awful situation. "I can't thank you enough, Thea. I'll drop it back by the mansion when I get back and find someone to follow me. Thank you."

As soon as the engine turned over Felicity floored the gas pedal still in her red dress and borrowed heels. She stopped at the first gas station she saw, pulled into a spot and let out her cries of sadness. Teenage Felicity had made a promise that adult Felicity had broken today. A promise to protect her heart at all costs and over the course of a week her heart had shattered for a love she never knew she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don't hate me! Let me know what you think, even if that includes throwing imaginary rocks at my head. Also wanted to say I'm not a Laurel hater, but for my story she has to be the bad guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had most of this ready to publish yesterday, but couldn't find the finish I wanted. Now I have. I have not had the time to proof this so I, like Oliver, beg you to forgive me.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> [](http://postimg.org/image/h8430a4wd/)

 

* * *

Part Five

Oliver wanted to follow Felicity, but Laurel had other ideas. Seeing his arms empty, Laurel fell into them.

"Ollie, why aren't you happy to see me? Your mother said you wanted me here."

Of course this was his mother's doing, Oliver thought, and he would deal with that problem shortly. First he had to set Laurel straight and then find Felicity.

Oliver directed Laurel to his father's old office, not wanting to broadcast this scene to the entire party. Once they were behind closed doors, Oliver quickly whipped Laurel forward so they were face to face.

"Listen, Laurel, I don't know where you come off telling people we're dating," he tried speaking calmly to mask his anger and drew out each word so drunk Laurel would understand fully. If Oliver didn't keep himself in check, he thought he might explode. "You are not my girlfriend."

"Oh Ollie, you know we're meant to be," Laurel not so subtly and playfully ran her fingers up and down Oliver's arms, trying to coax him out of this bizarre situation. "We might not be dating right at this moment, but we always come back to each other."

Oliver forcefully pushed her arms away from him.

"Laurel, we're done. I realize we've had a few nights here and there, but those were a mistake. It's not fair to either of us to keep that up when it just confuses us. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore."

There was a small part of him that felt bad for putting his feelings out there bluntly, but he had just experienced this blissful and perfect first kiss with Felicity before Laurel brutally tore down that happiness. And those few nights they had hooked up make him feel worse. Now that he had Felicity in his life, everything felt right.

Interpreting his words, Laurel asked, "What does she have that makes her so special?" The combination of this conversation and the alcohol did not bode well for Laurel's outward emotions. She broke down after asking the questions, tears pouring down her face. In response, Oliver wrapped Laurel in his arms. He wasn't a complete monster.

Feeling her tears slow, Oliver pulled away and answered Laurel's question.

"Felicity makes me want to be the best version of myself. She's bright, beautiful and goofy and I want to be all of those things when I'm by her side."

Knowing Oliver for most of her life, his sincere response brought Laurel to the realization they were done and for good this time. With only desperation on her side, Laurel put her hand over his heart feeling the steady thrum against his chest. It was the sound she had fallen asleep to for years when they were happy.

"We really are done? I've lost you for good this time?"

Folding his hand over hers, Oliver took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Removing her hand, Laurel actually let out a small laugh. "It's actually not your fault for once. I'll go find Tommy. Make him take me home."

* * *

With that settled Oliver went in pursuit of Felicity. He hoped she wouldn't be too infuriated with him since he was positive he handled the whole thing wrongly. To be fair he was clearly terrible at this relationship thing.

He sprinted to his bedroom thinking she would be there, but upon opening the door his stomach dropped clear through the floor. Her clothes were gone. He opened the bathroom door praying his eyes were deceiving him, but all of her stuff was gone. Felicity was gone.

Running back down to the party Oliver went to the front door. He had driven them to the cabin, she couldn't be far. Maybe she tried to call a cab. That would take time to get there, but Felicity was nowhere outside. With the thought sinking in, Oliver kept repeating to himself 'She's gone.' Slowly becoming a chant to punish himself.

Oliver rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He wanted to punch something. He really screwed this up.

He walked back through the door feeling defeated. How did she leave so quickly? His car was still there. Then the thought struck him that maybe she wasn't gone at all. Maybe she had moved into Thea's room. At least that gave him a place to go next.

Oliver found his sister talking with some guy he had never seen before, but he didn't have time to dwell on that even if this punk looked more like the wait staff and less like a party-goer. Again, he needed to find Felicity.

"Thea," his sister noted the desperation in his voice as he sounded winded, "have you seen Felicity?"

Thea looked him up and down. His hair was a mess and his tie was hanging carelessly from his neck having come loose.

"Maybe," she was curt and short with him.

"I don't have time for games, Thea," he began his lecture. "You've either seen her or not!"

"From what I heard you've had plenty of time to play games with Laurel and Felicity!" Thea would typically side with her brother, but she had seen how hurt Felicity was at Oliver's deception. Plus Tommy had filled her in a little. Thea was disappointed in Oliver. She thought he had put his two-timing behavior behind after the island.

"So you saw her," Oliver looked dejected as he forced his body in the non-existent space between Thea and hoodie guy. He didn't care how uncomfortable he was making them, instead shooting his glare at the boy. "Can you give us a minute?" It really wasn't a request and Thea mouthed a sorry as Roy made himself scarce.

"Yes, I saw her. She was really broken up about whatever you did with Laurel. I let her take my car."

"I screwed up royally," his voice was small, just above a whisper.

"Obviously, you big idiot." Thea bumped her shoulder against Oliver's. She might think him an idiot but that didn't mean she wouldn't help him. "Tell me what happened so we can figure out how to fix it."

Oliver poured out every details for Thea about the original agreement to fake date and how the story at Christmas Eve dinner was true. He was intrigued by her from the beginning but chickened out of asking for a date. The opportunity of this weekend presented itself nicely and he took advantage. He never imagined she might return his feelings or that he would fall this hard for her. He continued telling Thea of their kiss under the mistletoe and how it was rudely followed by Laurel's arrival effectively ruining the moment.

"Then I made it worse by freezing up when Laurel got here. I went mute." Oliver was ashamed that he did not stick up for Felicity and their potential relationship including his own feelings for her. "Felicity ran off, but I didn't follow. Instead I set things straight with Laurel first."

"Oh, Ollie, you never put the old girl before the new girl. Classic male mistake," Thea tutted.

"But Felicity wasn't really my new girl," Oliver was unsure if he should even hold out hope for a reconciliation with Felicity.

"Anyone in the vicinity of the two of you could see how much you both care for each other. Believe me, Ollie, she was your girl." They had fooled Thea. She legitimately believed their were together. "Even if your relationship started under false pretenses, but that girl loves you, Oliver."

"No, she hates me now."

"No woman leaves like Felicity did if you're only upset about a fake relationship. You didn't see her. I did. Believe me, brother dearest."

Maybe she was right, but he didn't know where to begin fixing this. This whole mess was uncharted territory for the guy who used to sleep with girls and never call them back.

"Playboy Ollie Queen will have to beg and grovel at Felicity's feet," Thea responded to his unasked question, effectively reading his mind.

"I'll leave tonight, because I must first confront Mom." Oliver stood, anger flowing through his veins once more.

That was peculiar, "Why?"

"She's the one who invited Laurel."

* * *

He found her laughing among the crowd in full Moira Queen mode. Oliver approached her with his own mask on shielding the part and his mother from his raging anger.

"Mother, could I talk to you for second?"He flashed a charming smile to the group surrounding his mother in apology and they ate it up.

Moira followed suit, excusing herself with the grace of a woman with years of practice, as Oliver led her away.

When they were safely out of range from the party, Oliver turned on his heel range flowing freely on his no longer composed face.

"Mother, what did you do?!"

"I don't know what you're referring to, Oliver?" She acted sincere although Oliver knew she was only feigning ignorance. "Where is Felicity?"

He another burst of anger bubbled in indignation.

"You know exactly where she is after you invited Laurel." Oliver turned his back on his mother, disgusted with her behavior.

"Oh Oliver, you're being dramatic."

He couldn't believe she was dismissing this with ease. He knew she could be cold, but he had no idea she could direct that at her only son.

"You just couldn't stand not being in control," Oliver spat back. "You can't control Felicity so you decided to invite Laurel because she's clearly afraid of you, always wants to please you."

"That girl isn't good enough for you!"

"So it doesn't matter that I love her!? No, you always know best, Mother." The way he addressed her held no love, just an abundance of animosity. What sent his temper higher was that his declaration of love was first said to his mother and not Felicity. "If you can't be okay with this then you and I are done."

Oliver left his mother standing stunned in the hallway. He hurriedly packed his own belongings. Once away from the cabin and his family, Oliver raced his car down the highway in search of his girl.

* * *

The first place he stopped was Felicity's townhouse. He pounded his first on the door over and over. As each boom echoed against the wood door, Oliver's hope diminished. She wasn't answering the door, but he chose to believe she wasn't home.

He sat on her stoop trying to decide where to go next. He thought about Smoak Technologies, but remembered that it was still Christmas night and no one would be there. Reluctantly, Oliver headed to the mansion. Upon arrival, he spotted Thea's car and hope sprang again.

Oliver rushed into the mansion and called her name out, but there was no response. He was alone - a poetic feeling for the night he had.

He climbed the never-ending staircase, each step heavy with failure. He removed his clothes roboticly constantly replaying the end of his night like a moive in his mind. If Felicity saw his conversation with Laurel he hated to envision what she might have thought.

He jumped into the shower next and attempted to wash away more than dirt. He wanted to rid his body, mind and heart of the grimy and awful day he had. He tried to recall the good parts - the kiss, the presents and the mess of blonde hair in his face - but without that woman at his side it was impossible to remember.

Oliver settled in his bed on top of his blankets with his arms behind his head. He pictured Felicity in an unknown location laying down to sleep tears still streaming down her face. He wished he was there to comfort her, hold her close to his chest as her head tucked under his chin. That was where she belonged and he would work hard to repair that. He just needed the chance.

"Good night, Felicity," Oliver whispered into the night like a prayer. "Here's to tonight being the last we spend without each other."

* * *

Oliver never fell into a deep sleep. He only watched the numbers on the alarm clock tick up until reaching a respectable hour. He dressed quickly and made his way out to his mission.

He called his assistant, sorry to have disturbed her on a normal day off, but he needed the name and number of Felicity's assistant. He was the only person Oliver knew in Felicity's life. Ten minutes later Oliver had learned the name of one of Felicity's friends with the help of Jerry.

Oliver knocked on another door and this time he was greeted by a guy. Jealousy ran through his veins for a second before he had to shake off those thoughts. Jerry had said this guy was only Felicity's friend.

"Are you Barry Allen?"

"Yes."

Oliver expected the guy to elaborate or ask him what a stranger was doing at his door, but this Barry guy just stared at him. Seeing no other choice, Oliver said, "I'm looking for Felicity -" before he was cut off.

"I know who you're looking for, Mr. Queen, but she doesn't want to talk to you."

With the knowledge that Felicity had explained things to Barry, maybe she was still there.

"I would really like to talk to her. Is she here?" Oliver attempted to look around Barry, he wasn't very big, but he couldn't see much.

"No. Like I said she doesn't want to see you. I think it would be a good idea if you left."

This couldn't be the end of the road. He had to find her to make things right.

"Please, I have to find her. I have to explain to her what happened." Oliver was confident he could take this kid, but that wouldn't help his case with Felicity. "I must make things right. I'm begging you for help."

He saw Barry's eyes soften for just a moment as he took in Oliver's appearance.

"Please," Oliver begged once more, imploring Felicity's friend for his help.

"Oliver, can I call you Oliver? I'll call you Oliver. I feel like I know more than I should and that makes us sort of friends, but anyway," Barry started, "I'd like to tell you where she is, but she swore me to secrecy and that if I break it she'll donate my entire bank account to charity. And I do like charity, but I also like living in my apartment and her draining my account would make that hard. So you see, my predicament."

Oliver felt the urge to laugh if only he wasn't so disappointed, especially as he started to understand the level of her despair. He was certain now that she had seen his conversation with Laurel.

Now with no new information his journey had just become a mountain, but he was willing to climb if it meant Felicity was at the top.

* * *

Oliver sat at his desk a couple days later head in his hands and no closer to finding Felicity. He hadn't slept much either nor was he able to accomplish any actual QC work.

His ears perked up as he heard the distant sound of heels clacking against the solid floor. Could it be Felicity? Even if she was there to tell him off, yell so everyone in the building could listen, it would give him the chance to plead his case - the chance to explain his side.

Unfortunately it wasn't Felicity.

"What are you doing here, Mother? I didn't think we had a board meeting scheduled." They had not talked to each other since he stormed off from the Christmas party.

"I figured you wouldn't take my call so I thought I would deliver the information I obtained in person." Moira was about to eat crow and her son wasn't making it any easier. "I'll admit I didn't handle your relationship with Felicity well." She also didn't sound enthusiastic.

"I think that was an apology?" If she wasn't going to commit to the mea culpa then he had a search for Felicity to get back to.

"Oliver, I'm trying," Moira looked at her nails, trying to delay her next words. They were the hardest to say. "I'm sorry for what I did, but if you'll let me I would like to make it up to you."

Moira reached into her purse pulling out a slip of paper and handed it to Oliver. He accepted it with a puzzled expression.

"Felicity is at her mother's house in Vegas. That is her address and the plane is ready when you are." Moira returned Oliver's bouyany smile with one of her own.

Coming around his desk, Oliver swept his mother into a tight hug and smacked a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, Mom. This means more than you know."

"Well you said you love her, and if that's still true, then I won't stand in your way. After everything you've been through I can't begrudge you whatever happiness you want."

"I'll go home to grab some clothes and figure out what to say to her on the plane," Oliver said, thinking out loud. He was frantic, giddy and eager, but he floated back to earth for just a second. "What if she won't talk to me? She's stonewalled me so far."

"If she loves you she will listen. Just speak from the heart," Moira advised as they made their way to the elevator.

"Thank you again. If you give her the chance, you will love Felicity, too!"

"I'll take your word for that, Oliver. She's certainly one of a kind."

* * *

Oliver took a deep breath steeling himself to his mission and rapped his knuckles on the door. He was unsure if he wanted Felicity to open the door, almost certainly she would have to listen if he was standing right there even if he had to shout through a closed door, or her mother. Regardless, he felt like throwing up. His stomach turned knots throughout the entire flight to Vegas.

When he heard the knob of the door jingle, Oliver stood up straighter. Truth was his ego had been knocked down a few pegs when Felicity disappeared. Most importantly though was how lost he felt without her in his life. Spending the last four days without her he felt like a zombie, only going through the motion because he had to. Like his world had gone from technicolor with her and black and white without her.

He didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts long as a high pitch, blood curdling scream pierces the air. Oliver discovered that inhuman sound came from the woman at the door who he assumed was Felicity's mother.

"Hello," Oliver was startled, but found his voice, "I'm Ol -"

He was cut off again upon introduction with Donna's happy expression. "I know who you are and I'm so glad you came. I told Felicity that if you loved her, you would come for her. She didn't believe me, but here you are and I really have been the one of us with more experience with men. Ohhhh, but I'm so excited you're here!"

Oliver stood shocked, unsure of his nest move. Did this mean Felicity would see him?

"Can I see Felicity?" He asked mildly, hesitant for action in the unsettled conditions. Donna may be delighted to see him, it didn't mean Felicity felt the same.

"Of course," Donna ushered him over the threshold. "First, let me soften her up. I'll be your champion, Oliver. Give me a sec."

Oliver stood in the tiny foyer, feet shuffling as he endured the most awkward minutes of his life.

Donna rushed into the living room where Felicity was sitting on the couch, watching Netflix and digging into a pint of mint chocolate chip. Through a spoonful of ice cream, Felicity asked who was at the door.

"It's someone for you," Donna vaguely replied as she yanked the blanket off in haste. "Can you go put on something that isn't pajamas?"

"Mom," Felicity squeaked, "I'm wallowing in my misery."

This time Donna took the spoon from her daughter's mouth, shoving the carton in the fridge. Once convinced the living room was presentable, Donna laid down next to Felicity.

"That handsome young man is here to see you and you're going to listen to him."

"Mom," Felicity whined once more, "I don't want to talk to him."

"I've spent the previous few days listening to you complain about his actions while describing how wonderful he was the rest of the time in a way only someone who has real feelings can do. Let him explain what happened and then make your decision."

Donna brushed a hand through Felicity's hair.

"I'm scared," Felicity conceded.

"I understand, honey, and I haven't been a great role model, but don't punish Oliver for your father's mistakes. That isn't fair to him. He came out here for you." They were both crying, consoling each other for years of pain. "It's okay for you to give your heart to him because he will do the same thing. And you will have to trust that you will both protect each other's hearts."

Felicity wiped away her tears, ready to face Oliver.

"He will have to accept that I'm in my pajamas and a messy ponytail, because I'm not changing," they both laughed, but were interrupted by a voice from the doorway.

"You look beautiful, Felicity."

Both blonde heads shot upwards leaving Donna to whisper in Felicity's ear.

"If he loves you like this, then put a ring on that!"

Felicity shoved her away.

Oliver stayed on the other side of the room, questioning if he should join her on the couch or give her space. She didn't give him any hint staying silent.

Rubbing a hand over his hair and putting the other in his pocket, Oliver started.

"I've been looking for you since the party, bugged your friend Barry before I found out you were here. I came as soon as I knew."

"How did you find out?" They were the first words he had spoken to her since before they kissed. He had almost forgotten what she sounded like.

"My mother actually. She found out somehow and told me to come," he laughed at her surprised expression. "I was shocked too, but after the fight we got into on Christmas..."

"You got into a fight on Christmas?"

"Yes, god, Felicity, you have to know I am not dating Laurel. We haven't dated since before the island. We've had a few nights where we got together, but that hasn't happened in months. My mother invited her to the party without me knowing. She wanted to break us up and unfortunately she accomplished that."

Oliver inched closer and closer to the couch.

"But I saw you with Laurel. You two looked pretty cozy," at that remark Oliver sank onto the couch with her. He wanted to touch her, but couldn't build up the courage.

"I thought you might have, but it wasn't what you thought. I was telling Laurel that it was over between her and I because I had found someone else who made me better." His eyes darted to his hands nervous at his admission.

Maybe if she had known Oliver before the island, she would hesitate to believe him. But he had done nothing to dissuade her against his trust. Maybe she really had misread the entire conversation. And just like that night, she gave him the opportunity to explain.

Oliver let out a sigh of relief as he felt her scoot closer to him, butterflies fluttering in his stomach again. It gave him the assurance that he could chance a glance at Felicity.

"Felicity, you must know or perhaps you don't exactly know how I feel. I've wanted you since the moment you walked through the doors at Queen Consolidated. You make me smile and after so many years on that island it's something hard for me to do. Which is what my mother witnessed. She saw the depth of my feelings last weekend and felt threatened. You stood toe to toe with her and that makes her uncomfortable. However, once I told her I love you, she helped me find you."

Felicity halted his speech by placing a hand on his arm.

"You...you love me? That seems absurd. We haven't known each other long enough to love each other." She was building up a wall, curious if he was daring enough to scale it because her feelings for him were heavy too.

Oliver's eyes searched hers. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but he couldn't break their connection. She needed to know how serious he was with a simple, but firm, "Yes. I. Love. You." He drew out each word stressing his point. Felicity was a logical person, but love wasn't rational.

"How is that possible?" She was astonished at his persistence. No man had ever made her feel this way.

Oliver blanched at her question. Processing her words he scooted nearer to her, close enough to smell the vanilla of her shampoo. Then his hand found the comfort of hers.

"Felicity Smoak, you are unlike any woman I've ever met. You have become my light in an otherwise dark life. Can't you see the way I see you?"

Oliver was dumbfounded. He could see that she didn't believe herself worthy of love. His blind and gorgeous girl, Oliver shook his head in disbelief. His girl. If she would let him, he would love her for the rest of their lives proving her worthiness.

"I'll forever be sorry for the way I handled that unfortunate altercation with Laurel. I can only say I'm an idiot desperately begging you to forgive me. Because that was not what I imagined would happen following our first kiss."

The implication of his words sent tingles down her spine and made her knees wobbly. Thankfully she was sitting or else she might be a puddle on the floor. What did he want to happen post-kiss?

"I would have found a dark corner to kiss you some more," Oliver smirked at her not-so-inward wondering. "Then I would have asked you on a proper and very real date. I had wanted to do that since we woke up together on Christmas, but we kept being interrupted."

With little space between them Felicity's breathing turned heavier imagining the possibilities, chest heaving almost violently at the feelings he was conjuring. She tried to remember why she was made with him. His personality and charm intoxicating and Felicity was prepared to overdose.

"I love you, Felicity," Oliver brought the back of her hand to his lips, lightly pressing a kiss to her flushed skin. "And I'm yours if you'll have me." The last part spoken solely against the skin of her hand.

Honestly, this was what she wanted. Secretly hoping, in the depths of her heart, that he would come for her. And he did. But now that she had what she wanted, Felicity didn't know what to do next.

Her mind wondered to a quote from a romcom she loves. 'The hardest thing is loving someone and then having the courage to let them love you back.' It was in that moment when Felicity realized her father was a coward. And by evidence of her life, Felicity wasn't a coward. She had built a life she loved and now it was time to do what her father couldn't - let someone love her back. Everything in her body screamed that Oliver was strong enough to do it.

Felicity was brought back to the moment on the couch in her mother's living room with the love of her life sitting next to her. All she could see in his eyes was vulnerability. She held the power right now, a power that could crush him if her answer was in the negative and she was drawing out this anticipated moment.

Felicity Smoak was content in her decision no matter how improbable her feelings appeared to the outside world.

"I love you, too, Oliver."

In a matter of milliseconds, Oliver gathered Felicity into his arms and stole her remaining air with another soul consuming kiss echoing their first.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, was it what you imagined? I hope the payoff was worth it. And the movie quote is from The Wedding Date, the inspiration for the title of this story. And do you want an epilogue?


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimg.org/image/h8430a4wd/)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, remember me? (Cowers in the corner) And maybe this story? I had a really hard time finding inspiration for an epilogue, but it appears the Christmas spirit put me back in the writing mood. And as always this has been cathartic after such a depressing Olicity start to the season. I'm trying my hardest to be patient. I wanted this to be fun and light and teeth rotting. It's not as long as it could be, but I'm actually open to some epilogue one offs if anyone has any requests. I'm for sure thinking about dad Oliver. Hopefully you enjoy!

Epilogue

_One year later..._

Felicity arched her back and stretched every muscle from her brain to her toes. She laid in that blissful state between sleep and fully awake. She didn't want to open her eyes. Not after that dream. Oliver tasted like butterscotch. Her subconscious licked his collar bone savory his sweetness.

Maybe if she rolled over, Felicity could coax him into fulfilling her dream. As she swung her hand behind she was met with cold sheets and a melancholy fell over her. Felicity hated not waking up next to him. They barely spent a night apart after that almost perfect Christmas weekend. Last night they had celebrated their early year anniversary knowing when the actual date come up they would be with their families.

They went to a ridiculously expensive dinner last night and Felicity made sure to wear a skin tight dress with a dangerously low back. Oliver's fingers barely left the small of her back throughout the night. They sat close together in a booth, nuzzling and giggling. Drunk on her love for him and only a little from the champagne. Thank a higher power that they sat in a semi-private booth. Their hands had ventured to dangerous places.

But they ended dinner early just before dessert with hunger and desire in their eyes. Oliver wound his fingers through hers as they made their way out of the restaurant and it was one of the first times Felicity didn't notice other women ogling her guy. She tried not to let it bother her and Oliver reassured her in every, and she meant every, way. No matter how wonderful he acted that didn't mean Felicity didn't want to stomp every one of their faces or share their social security numbers online.

Deciding she had enough time alone with her thoughts, Felicity gathered Oliver's dress shirt and shrugged it one. She did only a few buttons and inhaled his scent. It made her feel warm and safe.

She found Oliver in his office lounging in his chair and on the phone. As soon as he saw her, his toned hushed. But Felicity barely noticed anything passed his bare chest and sweatpants. She was pretty sure the sight of his naked chest shouldn't have her flushing, but few people looked Adonis-like she argued.

Without hesitating, Felicity curled into his lap. Oliver rewarded her with a mega-watt smile. He pushed the phone away from his ear. "Anything wrong?" She just shook her head and burrowed deeper into his chest letting out a deep sigh. Oliver placed a kiss to her hair and went back to the phone.

"We'll be there in a couple of days. Yea," he spoke into the speaker as Felicity trailed her fingers down his abs tracing the lines they created. As her fingers moved father down and closer to her goal, she heard his breath catch. "Um. I think. Um." Oliver grabbed her fingers and squeezed. He needed to end this call. "Yes. That works. Okay, I'll let her know. Love you too, Mom." Oliver gently tossed his phone on the desk. He leveled a look at Felicity.

"I would have thought the three rounds last night would have satisfied you, Miss Smoak. It appears I didn't do a good job," Oliver teased and put on his pouty face. If she wanted to rattle him while on the phone, he would gladly pay her back.

Felicity hitched one leg over Oliver's lap to sit astride. "On the contrary, Mr. Queen. You make a girl want more and waking up to an empty bed is a harsh punishment."

The look in her eyes made Oliver adjust himself in the chair. "Insatiable," he whispered running his fingers through her hair. When his fingers caught the back of her neck, Oliver pulled her face down to his and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss just before Oliver hoisted the two of them out of chair.

Felicity pulled away from a second, "What did your mother want?"

"Miss Smoak, I don't think now is the right time to be talking about my mother," he growled the last few words eliciting another hearty giggle from the blonde in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his torso tighter and didn't utter another laugh. Instead, Oliver stole her breath.

* * *

The following day Oliver and Felicity loaded the car to prepare for their second Christmas with the Queen family.

Oliver pulled their joined hands up to his mouth and placed a kiss to Felicity's hand. "Nervous?"

Felicity strained a laugh. "Not anything like last time. This time we're actually together and I'm somewhat positive your mother won't try to break us up this year."

Oliver shot her a side eye look. "I feel confident in saying she won't. Or at least we still have Thea on our side."

"Speaking of which, she made me promise to talk to you about your behavior." While at lunch earlier in the week, Thea begged Felicity to intercede on her and Roy's behalf saying that Oliver only listened to Felicity. She rolled her eyes at the thought. "She wants you to be nice to Roy and I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. Thea loves - "

Oliver cut her off.

"Don't finish that sentence. She's too young," it was Felicity's turn to give him the side eye. "You can't expect me to be nice to the guy who you know, does you know to her. I know how he thinks. I was him not so long ago."

"Oh, Oliver, you're being ridiculous," Felicity rolled her eyes. "Thea is strong enough to take care of herself. I'd wager that Roy is more afraid of crossing her if you weren't so muscle on muscle." She puffed her cheeks and did her best muscle man impression. "Besides, if you're overtly rude to him I'll sleep in another one of the many rooms in the Queen Christmas mansion."

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh, honey, I would. I think delayed gratification is a suitable threat to get you to behave."

Oliver clenched his teeth, "I'm going to kill my sister."

* * *

Finally arriving, Oliver and Felicity were greeted by the whole family. Oliver and Roy shook hands awkwardly while Felicity tried to give him a reassuring smile. Felicity hugged Moira, Walter and Thea before Oliver grabbed her hand in the one not holding all the luggage as they made their way inside.

"Just because we're in a real relationship now, doesn't mean I'm not still nervous around your mother," Felicity admitted, forcing her way closer into Oliver's side. Her kissed her hair trying to transfer his confidence to her, but right now he was finding it hard too.

* * *

With Felicity and Thea locked in his sister's room discussing only God knows what, Oliver sneaked down to his mother's study. Once he closed the door, Moira enveloped him in his arms. "Oh, honey, how are you feeling?" She rubbed his arms providing support.

"I feel like I might throw up," he admitted.

"Well let me help ease your mind about one thing," Moira said as she crossed behind her desk. She unlocked one of the drawers and pulled a small velvet box out. She handed it to Oliver. "I'm very proud of you."

"You know she thinks you hate her," he ticked an eyebrow up at his mother.

"And I regret my part in that," Moira blanched. She wasn't used to being wrong. "But I do love her and I know you'll both be happy forever. A blind man could see how you two feel about each other. And I know she'll say yes."

"I hope so," Oliver said without his usual swagger.

"Oh my brave boy," she hugged him once more. "Your feelings are normal. You're father was a nervous wreck before asking me. He kept getting up to go to the bathroom every five minutes." She laughed in a far off way that told Oliver she wasn't with him right then. "Do you have it all planned out?"

"I think so. Wish me luck?"

"You don't need it, sweetheart." She kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

Oliver acted strange since they woke up this morning, Felicity thought, as they sipped their pre-dinner drinks. He seemed far away from her and she worried he was thinking about how last year's holiday ended. There were times when Felicity felt a pang of regret at having walked out on him, but it didn't do well to dwell on regrets. Besides, they were together now.

And they were alone in the family room with Oliver pacing near the tree.

When he looked up from his glass, he smiled at her. "I was thinking you could open one of your presents tonight?" He was being shy.

She put her hands on her hips, "Don't think I'm going to give my present to you a night early, Mister."

He gathered her in his arms and stole a kiss. It was earth shattering, Felicity thought. She didn't understand what was going on.

"I love you," he said. Before he could utter another word, Tommy came running in the room pulling a flushed looking Laurel.

"Queen family," Tommy bellowed, "I have an announcement!"

Moira, Walter and Thea rushed into the room looking confused. Oliver, on the other hand, stewed as he clutched Felicity's hand. She squeezed trying to pull him out of whatever funk he was feeling. She didn't relish seeing Laurel again, but she and Tommy had become good friends since she and Oliver started real dating.

"We're engaged!" Tommy lifted Laurel's left hand showing off the rock. It looked as big as Texas.

With the entire Queen family standing silent, it was Felicity who broke the silence.

"Congratulations!" She moved to hug Tommy and even offered Laurel good wishes. She looked back at her boyfriend. He was still and angry. Wow, as she stepped closer to him she could feel the rage emanating in a three foot radius. "Oliver, what's wrong?"

His head shook back and forth. He forced his feet toward his alleged best friend. This is not how it was supposed to happen and he wasn't going to let it. He pulled Tommy in for a hug and whispered, "I could kill you, Merlin."

* * *

Despite the rocky beginning, the night flowed smoothly and around 11 p.m. Felicity yawned deeply.

Oliver leaned over and placed a kiss behind her ear, "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Felicity gave him a sleepy smile and stood up. Taking his hand, they bid everyone a good night and wandered up the stairs.

They wormed their way under the covers and into each other's embrace, but before Felicity drifted off to sleep she had a question.

"Are you okay? You seemed angry at Tommy? Did you guys have a fight?"

Oliver kissed her forehead and worked his way to her lips.

"It's nothing to worry about," he deflected. "Just a misunderstanding."

"Oh, okay. Love you."

* * *

Felicity woke up first and a warm smile spread as she had the chance to watch Oliver sleep. She very rarely had this opportunity. Oliver was an early riser. But at this moment, Felicity needed the restroom.

Getting up from the bed, she pulled Oliver's shirt on and picked his suit jacket off the floor. As she brushed it out, she heard a soft thud and looked at the carpet.

Her jaw dropped and she stilled. Felicity chanced looking at Oliver, but he remained asleep. Hesitating, she picked up the box.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. What was going on? Why was this in his pocket?_

She thought about prying the box open, but couldn't. Felicity slipped the box back into the pocket and rushed into the bathroom.

She grabbed the sides of the vanity. _Was it too soon? It was just a year ago they were here faking it. In a sense. There was certainly no faking it now. Focus, Felicity. No, it wasn't too soon. But how was she supposed to not say anything knowing this ring existed?_ She splashed some water on her face and walked out.

But Felicity didn't have much time to think because as she tried to slip back into bed, Oliver jerked awake.

"Good morning," he grinned eyes just barely open.

"Morning," Felicity said in a clipped tone. _Shoot. Be cool. Be cool._

"Merry Christ -" Oliver began before Felicity blurted out, "I found it."

"If I ask found what would you believe it?"

"What happened?" They both sat up in bed and Oliver ran his hand through his short hair and down his face. This was not how it was supposed to happen.

"Tommy and Laurel," he said and enlightenment dawned on Felicity. And then she started to laugh.

She couldn't stop laughing. She grabbed her side and leaned over because she could stop laughing. As much anger as Oliver felt, he broke out in laughter too. It was contagious.

"This isn't really funny," Oliver said in between breathes. "I want to murder Tommy."

"The irony can't be lost on you, Oliver." She raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. Then Oliver went quiet and found his fingers interesting all of a sudden.

This wasn't what Felicity wanted. His nervousness yesterday made sense now.

"Ask me," she said softly. So soft she wasn't sure he heard. But his expression said he had.

He stared at her as if searching for the answer.

"Oliver, ask me."

"This isn't how I wanted to do it?"

"What better place to do it than in bed. And I did mean that innuendo," she winked at him and he seemed to sigh. "Ask me, please?"

Oliver got up from the bed and grabbed his jacket. He fished through the pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He then got back on the bed and put both knees on the mattress. "Now that you mention it, maybe it is poetic that it happens here in this bed. This is where I first fell in love with you." Her eyes started to glisten already, but she urged him on. Oliver ran a finger down her cheek.

"That first morning waking up next to you, hair everywhere, I found my place. I'm not sure I knew it then. Or rather I did but didn't want to admit it. This started under false pretenses, but now I can't imagine my life without you. I look forward to every morning, every innuendo especially in front of my mother, and I look forward to every night. Coming home to you. Holding you. Protecting you. Loving you. You have my heart, will you take my hand?"

Her mouthed formed an O again. "Nice speech, Mr. Queen."

"Felicity," he moaned desperately. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Felicity launched herself at him and only remembered to put on the ring just before they untangled themselves and joined everyone for Christmas breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hopefully it's as cheesy as you hoped it would be. Of course there would be a happy ending! Thanks for reading and if you feel inclined, please leave me a note.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
